First For Everything
by ThereWillOnlyEverBeOneMe
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Camp Half Blood without Percy after he disappeared. Percabeth!


**Hi fanfictioners! So, I know I'm working on "Annabeth's Family", but I really wanted to try something from Annabeth's POV. So please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't, nor will I ever own Percy Jackson (Annabeth does).**

**P.S. Has anyone else read "The Staff of Hermes" in the Demigod Diaries? Wasn't it adorable?! Ahh, percabeth :)**

* * *

ANNABETH POV

The next day at camp I woke up to Malcolm shaking me awake, saying the Stolls added purple hair dye to the Athena cabin's shampoo, again. I groaned and sat up, it was time to finally put them in their place. I quickly hopped out of bed and put on my jean shorts, grey tennis shoes, and CHB shirt. Putting my hair in its usual ponytail and attaching my dagger to my hip (I might need it), I walked out the door. Marching over to the Hermes cabin I saw Clarisse who had purple hair. Huh, guess they got the Ares cabin, too.

"Clarisse!" I called out, she walked over to me, spear in hand.

"What do you want, Annie?" She barked.

"So they got the Ares cabin, too, huh?" I asked, ignoring her nickname.

"Yeah, well, it didn't seem to affect you much."

"Hadn't showered yet, want to help me put them in place?"

"Hades yes!"

As we were walking toward the Hermes cabin, something dawned on me,

"Wait Clarisse, aren't you dating Chris?" I asked.

"For now." She mumbled.

I laughed and followed her before resuming my glare usually aimed at Travis and Conner. Walking up the cabin steps, I put my hand on my dagger before knocking. As soon as I knocked, two dopey looking boys opened the door to the cabin, smiling cheekily.

"Well hello ladies, what can we do for you this fine day?" Conner asked, grinning at us.

"Cut the act, Stoll." I warned, still giving the brothers my death-look.

"What act?" Travis asked innocently.

"You know exactly what act! Now fix this stupid little stunt you pulled, or I'll have to rearrange your faces!" Clarisse screamed, her face red from anger and distaste.

"I'm afraid I still don't know what you're talking about." Travis said indifferently. Bad move.

Clarisse lunged for the son of Hermes, I quickly stepped in front of her and used my arm to stop her from killing the boy.

"Just fix it, Stolls." I growled them, still struggling to hold Clarrise back.

"Oh come on Annabeth, have a little fun! Ever since Percy disappeared you've been so uptight!" Conner exclaimed, then quickly moved his hand to his mouth and looked at me in fear. Pain and hurt flashed through my eyes before I looked up to glare at the boy.

"What did you just say to me?" I challenged. It was as if the entire Camp Half-Blood stopped running and every living thing had gathered outside of the Hermes cabin to listen.

"Oh gods, Annabeth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said anything, I-" Conner attempted to amend, but I interrupted him,

"Save it Conner." I said, "Just fix the hair." I turned around to go back to my cabin and saw hundreds of eyes staring back at me.

"Back to your normal activities!" I shouted loudly, everyone quickly obeyed. Some half bloods left hastily, avoiding eye contact, others gave me sympathetic smiles. Piper, on the other hand, started to follow me to my cabin and called, "Annabeth!"

I ignored her and kept walking, until she spoke again,

"Annabeth Chase, get back here right now!" Stupid charm speaking daughters of Aphrodite.

I turned back around and walked over to Piper, scowling at her for making my feet do exactly what my brain didn't want them to. Her kaleidoscope eyes bore deep into mine as if trying to see into my soul.

"You know," Piper said slowly, as if explaining something to a child, "somewhere past those stormy eyes, there is a heart of pure sunshine."

I found myself nodding along.

"And to get that sunshine, you're going to have to show some real emotions." Piper told me.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Like love. Like fear and worry, and all the other human thoughts and feelings. We all know you're strong, Annabeth. But even you are allowed to break down sometimes." Piper said earnestly.

I just nodded in understand meant.

"Good, now you, Katie, Clarisse, and I are going to march over to the big house, watch a chick-flick and cry!" Piper said seriously.

I couldn't help but laugh. I doubted any four of us had even touched a "chick-flick" before. But I guess there's a first for everything, even crying without a Seaweed Brain to fall back on. Don't worry Percy, we're coming.


End file.
